


Where is the love/Love me for me

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy kariera się rozwija, a ty zaniedbujesz znajomości czasem wolisz zakopać się gdzieś i nie patrzeć na to co tracisz w jednej chwili. Cher wraca po trasie do domu i chce naprawić to wszystko co zniszczyła kariera w jej dziewiętnastoletnim życiu. Jednak przeszłość zaczyna komplikować jej życie, kiedy na jej drodze staje Harry. Szturmem wracają wspomnienia, które chciały być zapomniane, a rany zostają rozdrapane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is the love/Love me for me

„Gdy zatęsknisz, powiedz mi, że tak jest”

Zamknęła z hukiem książkę, której tytułu nawet nie znała. Znalazła ją gdzieś w stercie jej rzeczy, które wzięła na kilku miesięczną trasę po Ameryce Północnej oraz Kandzie. Zmęczona życiem wschodzącej gwiazdy, chciała odrobiny oddechu, pewnego rodzaju świeżego powietrza. Ciągłe występy, wywiady oraz promocje płyty, powodowały, że z tej dziewiętnastoletniej dziewczyny zostawało coś przypominające szmacianą lalkę. Jej zwykły dzień polegał na wczesnym stawaniu i późnym chodzeniu spać. Jeśli miała jakiś czas wolny to zazwyczaj przesypiała go, wypompowana z energii, którą kiedyś wręcz tryskała.

Podniosła się z podłogi Tour Busa i udała się to prowizorycznej sypialni. Rzuciła książką o walizkę a sama położyła się na twardym łóżku. Ułożyła się wygodnie, o ile to było możliwe, na plecach i wpatrywała się w małe zdjęcie jeszcze za czasów X Factor. Byli tam wszyscy uczestnicy siódmej edycji. Zawsze uśmiechnięta Katie czy stonowana Rebecca. Był oczywiście Matt i nieodłączna część jego garderoby czyli czapka z daszkiem. Ona sama stała między najbardziej zwariowaną piątką przyjaciół jaką widział X Factor. Była przytulana przez Nialla Horana oraz Harry’ego Styles’a. Często chciała powrócić do tych czasów, kiedy najważniejsze było to czy przejdzie się do następnego odcinka.

Przez te wszystkie lata od programu najbardziej brakowało jej tej przyjaznej atmosfery jaka panowała między wszystkimi uczestnikami. Każdy z nich miał talent, wszyscy się chcieli wykazać. Jednak jej podświadomie do życia tam potrzebne były tylko zielone oczy, które wesoło patrzyły na świat. Uśmiech na który patrzyła przez wiele tygodni dodawał jej siły do walki, wtedy kiedy była typowana do dogrywki. Brakowało jej tego jak jej śmiech synchronizował się z jego. Tak bardzo tęskniła za chłopakiem o kręconych włosach, nawet jeśli nie chciała się do tego przyznać.

Zaraz obok znajdowało się zdjęcie już tylko jej i owego bruneta z burzą loków na głowie. Jego szmaragdowe spojrzenie było tak spokojne jak jezioro późnego lata, a uśmiech nie schodził z jego przystojnej, młodzieńczej twarzy. Ona stała tuż obok niego, pokazując rząd białych zębów. Jej nieułożone włosy były praktycznie na pierwszym planie ich wspólnej fotografii. Miała prawie niewidoczny makijaż, a jej oczy świeciły się niczym miliony migoczących gwiazd na granacie nieba w zimową noc. Drobne dłonie spoczywały na jego twarzy, lekko tarmosząc oblane rumieńcem policzki. Jeśli byłoby to możliwe to jego uśmiech rozszerzyłby się jeszcze bardziej. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i sięgnęła do zdjęcia, żeby dotknąć tej niesamowitej twarzy.

Po jej porcelanowych policzkach poleciały słone krople. Wytarła je wierzchem dłoni. Nie chciała płakać. Wiedziała, że tym samym pokazuje jak bardzo jest słaba i to jak niebywale tęskni za tym uroczym chłopakiem. Brakowało jej tej więzi jaka ich łączyła podczas X Factor. Byli tak blisko, ale jednocześnie tak daleko. Ich drogi po trasie The X Factor Tour rozeszły się, on miał przyjaciół i kobietę u boku, a ona postanowiła zapomnieć i zająć się nagraniem debiutanckiego krążka. Nie sądziła, że jej płyta odniesie tak spektakularny sukces, a szczególnie po tym jak wydała kontrowersyjny singiel.

Kiedy jej łzy torowały długą ścieżkę w dół jej twarzy, jej telefon dał o sobie znać. Sięgnęła drżącą dłonią po urządzenie i zobaczyła powiadomienie na twitterze od zweryfikowanego konta.

@NiallOfficial napisał :

@CherLloyd Cher Bear! Jak się masz? Jak tam Stany? Kiedy wracasz? Tęsknimy za Tobą xx

Automatycznie jej twarz rozpromieniała i wszedł na jej oblicze nikły uśmiech. To właśnie ten uroczy irlandzki leprechun utrzymywał z nią jakikolwiek kontakt przez ostatni rok. Pisał, nawet krótkie i bez przekazu, wiadomości na twitterze byleby dać jakiś znak. Przetarła twarz i oczy, aby mieć większe pole widzenia, bo przez płynące słone strumienie nie widziała nic poza rozmazanym obrazem.

@CherLloyd napisała:

@NiallOfficial jakoś się trzymam, Leprechunie. Wracam niedługo. Tęsknie xx

Patrzyła tylko jak na ekranie jej dotykowego smartfona pojawia się zawiadomienie, że tweet został dodany. Wylogowała się i przekręciła się na bok, próbując nie myśleć o tym, że przez zbyt szybką karierę całe jej życie stało się jakąś przedziwną grą w którą nie chciała, ale musiała grać. Była niczym zwykły, biały pionek kontra czarna królowa. Nie miała szans, żeby się obronić. Musiała uciekać, tak aby nikt jej nie dopadł. Chowała się w kącie, czekając aż gra zacznie się toczyć swoim torem. Wiedziała jednak, że kiedyś inni odpadną z gry, a oczy najsilniejszych zwrócą się ku niej. Bała się niesamowicie tego momentu, nie chciała, żeby nastał zbyt szybko. Nie była gotowa na to, żeby walczyć z dużo silniejszymi od niej. Wiedziała, że wtedy nie miałaby szans.

Ponownie do jej ręki trafił biały iPhone w czerwonym, silikonowym etui. Odblokowała go, a przyszło jej to z wielkim trudem, ponieważ jej dłonie nadal niesamowicie się trzęsły. Wpisała ciąg liter, a następnie weszła w widomości. Odszukała w kontaktach numer Hazzy i dodała go do wiadomości. Zawahała się, ale po chwili jej szczupłe palce sunęły po klawiaturze z liter tworząc wyrazy, a z wyrazów zdania.

Do Harry:

Nie chce tutaj być. Czuje się zmęczona całą tą popularnością. Chce cofnąć czas i być znowu zwykłą Cher, która kochała śpiewać. Brakuje mi Ciebie, twojego ciepła, które dawałeś mi kiedy przytulałam się do twojego torsu. Pachniałeś niesamowicie, pachniałeś domem, pachniałeś Anglią. Tęsknie za tobą.

Przeczytała wiadomość kilka razy. Nikt nie powiedział, że Cher Lloyd jest odważna. Nikt nie potwierdził, że działa pod wpływem chwili. Bo niby kto miał to powiedzieć, potwierdzić skoro taka nie była. Szalona, spontaniczna, ale w głębi duszy odwaga nie była jej mocną stroną. Dlatego też owa wiadomość nigdy nie powędrowała do adresata. Nie została wysłana, nie został przyciśnięty napisWyślij. Jedyne co zrobiła to kliknęła narysowany kosz na śmieci, a wiadomość została skasowana i nie miała ujrzeć światła dziennego. Miała jedynie pozostać w świadomości brunetki, że chciała wysłać tę krótką treść sms’a. Jednak strach sparaliżował jej serce, dłonie i mózg.

Cher Lloyd nie była odważna, jedynie tęskniła za swoim prawdziwym powietrzem.

02\. „ Czas działa na naszą niekorzyść, ale nikt nie jest wstanie mu tego powiedzieć”

Przesłuchiwała całą listę swoich piosenek na telefonie. Musiała jakoś zbić czas jaki pozostał jej zanim wyląduje na lotnisku w Londynie. Rozejrzała się po prywatnym samolocie i westchnęła zanudzona. Jeszcze tyle godzin zanim będzie mogła postawić nogę na jej ustęsknionej ziemi. Weszła na Twittera z zamiarem sprawdzenia co się dzieje w świecie.

Wracam. Wreszcie. Tęskniłam xx

Jeden krótki tweet, a posypały się odpowiedzi. Jednak ona podświadomie czekała na to, że odpisze jej jedno konto zweryfikowane. Pragnęła, żeby zauważył jej aktywność, żeby dodał do ulubionych. Chciała mieć to poczucie, że jego obchodzi to, że wraca do kraju. Że będzie w jakiś sposób blisko niego. Wiedziała, że jak wyjedzie i zostawi go z milionami znaków zapytania spowoduje, że i ona będzie nieszczęśliwa, ale także i on. Ale po tym wszystkim co przeżyła w trakcie trasy The X Factor Tour i parę miesięcy po niej nie dawało jej wewnętrznego spokoju. Cały czas miała w pamięci jego uśmiech, kiedy patrzył na nią podczas koncertów. Chciała w tym uśmiechu widzieć coś więcej. Wydawało jej się, że tak właśnie jest, że tli się w nich opis uczuć jakie ona chciała, żeby on do niej czuł. Chciała, żeby kiedyś jej powiedział to co ona chciałaby usłyszeć. Tylko od niego te magiczne dwa słowa, które dają nadzieje na lepsze jutro. Które spowodują, że jej życie nabierze sensu i będzie wstanie zdobywać nowe szczyty czegoś czego nie miała wcześniej okazji doświadczyć. Coś co mogło zmienić jej wtedy siedemnastoletnie życie, zmienić bieg wydarzeń, zmienić historię swojego życia. Mogłaby wtedy zdobyć najważniejsze szczyty. Szczyty miłości.

Ale czym by było życie jeśli nie rzuciłoby nam pod nogi kłody? Tej drobnej brunetce rzuciło jedną, ale na tyle dużą i masywną, że nie była wstanie jej przeskoczyć. Przewróciła się o nią i przez śmiech, który ja przygwoździł do podłogi nie mogła się ruszyć. Stała się wtedy taka bezsilna, przygnieciona własnymi uczuciami i porażkami. Słyszała jego śmiech oraz przyjaciół. Wszystko dookoła się z niej śmiało i pokazywało palcami. Czuła palące spojrzenie na sobie pięknych, zielonych spojówek. Najpierw patrzył na nią, a potem odwrócił się na pięcie i jego oczy patrzyły na inną. Jednak ból był nie do zniesienia. Był tak niesamowicie wielki i powodujący, że jej serce krwawiło i rozpadało się na miliony drobniutkich kawałeczków. Patrzył na tę kobietę takim wzrokiem jakim nigdy nie spojrzał na nią. Jego trawiaste oczy świeciły się trylionami malutkich światełek i wręcz całkowicie rozbłysły kiedy ich usta się spotkały.

Ona wtedy upadła. Nikt jej nie pomógł, każdy szydził z drobnej brunetki, która została niewolnicą własnych uczuć. Czuła jak każdy ruchu powoduje, że w jej ciało wbijają się setki tysięcy małych szpilek, które sprawiają, że czuje zdradę jeszcze bardziej.

Zdrada. To absurdalne. On jej nie zdradził, bo nie miał nawet jak. Nie byli razem, nie byli świadomi swoich uczuć nawzajem. Jednakże jej uczucia względem młodego piosenkarza były tak odległe od tego co mu pokazywała. Jej małeskrzaciaste serduszko biło szybciej dla niego. Z każdym najmniejszym gestem względem jej, powodował, że zakradała się w nie miłość. Tak szczera, szaleńcza oraz nieprzewidywalna jaką mogą kochać tylko nastolatki. Była do niego emocjonalnie przywiązana, czuła tę więź jaka ich łączyła.

Więc dlaczego zaprzeczyła temu te dwa lata temu? Dlaczego nie powiedziała wprost, że jej na nim zależy? Może by nie odszedł z nią?

Potrząsnęła energicznie głową, wyrzucając wszystkie jej przemyślenia. Nie cofnie czasu, nawet jeśli by to uczyniła, pewnie postąpiła by dokładnie tak samo jak przed laty. Nie byłaby wstanie wyznać mu swoich uczuć. Była tchórzem, głupcem w miłości. Porwała się w wir pracy i kariery, chciała zapomnieć.

Lecz życie jej spłatało figla.

Cher nie zapomniała o nim, nie chciała i jednocześnie pragnęła, żeby on za nią zatęsknił. Za tym małym motylkiem. Za każdym razem, gdy oglądała ich występy czuła, że w wyrazie młodego Styles’a czegoś brakuje. Tej radości jaką zawsze emanował. Ona wiedziała, kiedy jest radosny, a kiedy tylko udaje pod publikę. Tak było na większości jego koncertów. Sztuczny uśmiech, który nachodził na jego twarz wraz z pierwszymi taktami piosenek. Był nakładany przez sztab stylistów oraz patrzących tylko na pieniądze menagerów. Radość jaką ona widziała podczas występów na żywo w X Factor to była prawdziwa radość z muzyki.

Gdzieś w tłumie uczuć zgubił się wśród obcych twarzy.

Ona zrobiła to samo.

Zgubiła się wraz z wylotem z Londynu do Stanów. Zapomniała czegoś ważnego. Zostawiła serce gdzieś przy zielonookim piosenkarzu. A bez serca nie da się żyć. Ona potrafiła, ale jej występy były w pewien sposób puste i bez przekazu. Uśmiechała się, ale to był ten sam sztuczny uśmiech, który widniał na ustach Harry’ego. Całkowity makijaż uczuć i maska obojętności zawładnęła jej światem. Nie miała wewnętrznej siły na to, żeby walczyć z przeciwnościami losu. Poddała się tamtego dnia, kiedy zobaczyła jego z nią. Wszystkie siły uciekły gdzieś, gdzie ona nigdy nie dotrze. Czuła się wypompowana z jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji i chęci do życia.

Wyjrzała przez małe okienko samolotu i zaraz potem tego pożałowała. Zacisnęła mocno oczy, próbując nie wyobrażać jak wysoko się znajduje. Bała się, jej ciałem zawładnął strach, którego nie mogła w jakikolwiek powstrzymać. Czuła jak po jej policzkach leciały łzy, a ręce zmieniły się w małe piąstki. Paznokcie się wbiły w delikatną skórę, powodując, że zaczęła się sączyć spod nich krew. Nerwowo przygryzła dolną wargę, prosząc w duchu, aby te męczarnie się już skończyły i mogła spokojnie stanąć na ziemi pańskiej. Gdzieś z tyłu usłyszała głos, mówiący, że zaraz powinni lądować na Heathrow, a potem była tylko ciemność.

~*~

Czuła jak wszystko ją boli. Każdy najmniejszy ruch powodował, że wiła się z bólu. Leżała na łóżku w swoim londyńskim apartamencie. Jest w nim od ponad tygodnia, ale nie rozpakowała nic ze swoich rzeczy. Zostały rzucone gdzieś w kąt, zaraz po przyjeździe. Chodziła niczym duch po swoim mieszkaniu i nie chciała nikogo widzieć, ani wychodzić na świeże powietrze. Nie była na siłach, żeby to zrobić.

Podniosła się do pionu i zapaliła lampkę, która stała przy jej łóżku. Lekka poświata, jaka oblała pomieszczenie dała jej możliwość zobaczenia wielkiego chaosu jaki panował w jej pokoju. Wygrzebała się spod ciepłego koca i stanęła na proste nogi.

\- Nie dam rady – szepnęła, czując jak kolana się jej uginają, a ciało ląduje na ziemi. Jęknęła głośno z bólu jaki przeszedł przez jej drobne ciało. Usiadła obok łóżka, opierając się plecami o jego bok. Otarła łzy, która spłynęły po jej porcelanowych policzkach. Czuła się ostatnimi dniami taka bezbronna i bezsilna. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał, że ból jaki jej towarzyszył stawał się nie do zniesienia. Całe jej ciało przechodziły fale wstrząsu i nie była wstanie wykonać żadnego ruchu, który nie zakończyłby się upadkiem na podłogę.

Przez ostatni tydzień zbierała resztki swojego życia z drewnianych paneli. Była odcięta od świata. Telefon leżał dalej w jej spodniach i po fali telefonów, padł rozładowany. Gdzieś w jakiejś walizce były jej laptopy, ale nie miała sił na wyciagnięcie ich. Komputer jaki miała w mieszkaniu był również wyłączony i nawet nie podejmowała się włączenia go.

Ignorując ból jaki jej towarzyszył doczołgała się do wielkiej szafy. Otworzyła ją i spojrzała na prawie puste półki i wieszaki. Jednak jej wzrok padł na niebieskie pudło, które znajdowało się na samej górze. Jęknęła i łapiąc się jednej z półek dźwignąć się na nogi. Ponowny jęk, jednak tym razem głośniejszy i rozdzierający ciszę jaka panowała w mieszkaniu. Z łzami w oczach opadła na twarde panele, a ból nasilił się w części lędźwiowej. Spojrzała ponownie na górę ze słonym płynem, który gromadził się w jej czekoladowych spojówkach. Jej drobne dłonie po raz kolejny złapały się dolnej półki i dźwignęła się na kolana. Syknęła z bólu jaki rozszedł się po jej całym ciele, zaczynając od palców u stóp, a kończąc na kręgach szyjnych. Po jej policzkach nadal spływały coraz większe potoki łez.

Trzymała się kurczowo drewnianych elementów, próbując ponownie stanąć na nogi. Czuła jak jej kolana odmawiają posłuszeństwa i nie chcąc ponownie boleśnie upaść, nadal trzymała półkę. Jej jęki i głośny szloch był słyszalny w każdym najmniejszym zakamarku jej ogromnego mieszkania. Spojrzała z łzami w oczach, które przysłaniały jej widok. Gdyby właśnie teraz wyciągnęła dłoń po owe pudełeczko byłoby po wszystkim. Jednak, bała się, że gdy jedna ręka przestanie ją utrzymywać w pionie to ona runie, a jej ból psychiczny i fizyczny będzie nie do wytrzymania.

Spojrzała w dół na swoje trzęsące się jak galareta nogi, a potem jej wzrok powędrował ku niebieskiemu przedmiotowi. Z łzami w oczach puściła jedną rękę i powoli wyciągnęła ją ku górze. Jej chude palce dotknęły faktury pudełka, a potem małej wstążeczki, którą było obwiązane. Powoli zaczęła je ściągać, jednak jej nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i zdążyła jedynie ściągnąć za sobą pudełeczko na twarde deski. Ponownie poczuła, tym razem stokrotnie większy, ból w części lędźwiowej pleców. Małe, sześcienne pudełko spadło obok niej, rozsypując swoją zawartość na ciemnych panelach.

Otarła łzy z policzków, patrząc na pamiątki. Wzięła do drążącej dłoni pogniecioną fotografie z dopiskiem z tyłu. Widniała na niej para nastolatków. Ona siedziała przed nim, szeroko uśmiechnięta, pokazując znak pokoju. On siedział za nią ze swoim tradycyjnym uśmiechem na ustach. Loki, wtedy jeszcze wyraźne, okalały jego szczupłą twarz. Zielone oczy świeciły i miały ten swój charakterystyczny blask, który uzależniał od jego spojrzenia. Dłonie miał na jej twarzy i powodował, że uśmiechała się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to było możliwe.

Dotknęła swoich policzków, chcąc znaleźć jakieś pozostałości po jego ciepłym dotyku. Chciała ponownie poczuć ten charakterystyczny zapach piżmu i jabłek oraz cynamonu. Usłyszeć jego śmiech pełen obietnic lub ten głęboki głos, który powodował, że przez jej ciało przechodziły wstrząsy i ciarki pojawiały się na skórze ramion. Kochała się do niego przytulać, żeby chociaż przez chwilę poczuć ten zapach, którym emanował piosenkarz.

Odwróciła fotografię i przeczytała krótkie zdanie, które napisał on przed tym zanim wręczył jej zdjęcie:

Kiedy twoje gwizdy zgasną, ja będę Twoim księżycem

Ponowienie po jej delikatnej skórze poleciały łzy, tworząc nowe rzeki na jej twarzy. Otarła jeden potok wierzchem dłoni ponownie się przypatrując fotografii. Dotknęła jego papierowej twarzy i starała sobie wyobrazić, że wcale nie dotyka zdjęcia tylko jego chłodną skórę. Że jej palce poznają jej fakturę, powodując przyspieszone bicie jej serca.

Odłożyła fotografię na bok i podniosła łańcuszek. Jego chłód przynosił jej przyjemne, chwilowe ukojenie. Położyła na dłoni zawieszkę i ze łzami w oczach przyglądała się samolocikowi. Zawsze miał go przy sobie, był jego szczęśliwym amuletem z którym się nie rozstawał. Do tamtego dnia. Dokładnie pamięta ich ostatni występ trasy. Złapał ją, kiedy jak zwykle chciała udać się do swojej prowizorycznej garderoby i zapomnieć o tym co widziała pod sceną, że wcale nie był z nią. Uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco wtedy i z cichym „Wybacz”wręczył jej owy wisiorek. Po raz ostatni była z nim tak blisko. Pamiętała tylko, że jej obraz się wtedy zamazał, a serce przestało bić rytm miłości.

Otarła policzki ponownie i sięgnęła po mały flakonik z perfumami. Cudem nie rozbił się o twarde panele. Przyjrzała się mu uważnie. Wiedziała co jest w środku, ale nie chciała kolejnej fali smutku i tej świadomości, że jego nie ma przy niej, akurat, kiedy jest jej niezbędny. Jednak Cher nie jest silna i otwiera delikatnie flakonik. Do jej nozdrzy dostał się zapach piżmu i cynamonu. W jej oczach zebrały się ponownie łzy, które zaraz potem stoczyły się w dół jej alabastrowych policzków. Czuła jak traci wszelkie siły. Ten zapach to było za dużo na jej zranione i ledwo posklejane serce. Ból fizyczny zaczął odchodzić na dalszy plan, a jego miejsce zajmuje ból psychiczny, który wdarł się do jej podświadomości. Jęknęła, kiedy buteleczka stuknęła o podłogę, rozlewając swoją zawartość. Jej bezwładne ciało opadło na panele. Skuliła się i cicho, tak, żeby nikt nie usłyszał zaczęła szlochać. Była głupia i bezmyślna. Była zakochana w chłopaku, który nigdy nie kochał jej.

03\. „Ból maskowany pod sztucznym uśmiechem”

Po raz pierwszy od swojego przyjazdu do Londynu wyszła na świeże powietrze. Jej oczy okalały wielkie okulary, które miały spowodować, że smutek w nich uwięziony nie ujrzy światła dziennego. Wyszła ze swojej nory całkiem nieumalowana i bez jakiegokolwiek urządzenia namierzającego. Ubrana tylko w schodzony dres i za dużą bluzę, która powodowała, że mogła w niej schować swoją tęsknotę. Malutkie słuchawki tkwiły w jej uszach, powodując, że w jakiś sposób zapominała o otaczającym ją świecie i zamykała się we własnych przemyśleniach.

Przechodzący obok niej ludzie nie wyczuwali jej smutku, który coraz bardziej dawał się zagnieździć w jej zranionym sercu. Szła, co jakiś czas potykając się o niewidzialne przeszkody, które stawały na jej drodze. Słyszała szydzące z niej głosy, które non stop drwiły z jej słabości. Jednak ona zawsze się podnosiła i szła dalej, chociaż podświadomie nie miała na to siły, a nawet chęci.

Kiedy jej stopa przekroczyła bramę parku, poczuła się w jakiś dziwny sposób wolna. Przeszła przez całą alejkę, aby skręcić na końcu w prawo i usiąść na jej ukochanej, zapomnianej przez świat, ławce pod cieniem klonu. Podkuliła nogi i oparła na swoich kolanach podbródek. Jej pusty wzrok powędrował ku stadu gołębi. Nikły uśmiech wszedł na jej twarz, patrząc jak jakieś małe dziecko wpadło w sam środek.

Jej wzrok powędrował po starej, wyniszczonej ławce. Pamięta jak przychodziła tutaj z nim, żeby odpocząć od całego zamieszania spowodowanego próbami w studio. Siadali zawsze na tej samej ławce, śmiejąc się, że to zawsze będzie ich miejsce. Ich wspólne, do którego będą wracać.

Jednak tylko ona do niego wracała. Za każdym razem chciała, żeby jak przyjdzie tutaj będzie na nią czekał, a nawet jeśli nie to spotkają się całkiem przypadkiem. Wymienią uśmiechy i zapytają się nawzajem „Jak tam u ciebie?”. Usiądą oboje całkiem sami i pobędą w ciszy, która nigdy im nie przeszkadzała.

Przejechała po powierzchni ławki, znajdując napis. Wyryli go na jednej z prób do finału z której się urwali pod pretekstem ważnej, rodzinnej sprawy. Pamięta, że wtedy skaleczyła się ostrzem scyzoryka, a on wziął jej krwawiący palec i dotknął swoimi malinowymi wargami, powodując, że ból odszedł na dalszy plan.

„Zawsze będziemy tylko MY”

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i otarła łzę, która zawieruszyła się na jej alabastrowym policzku.

-Szkoda, że nie ma już nas – szepnęła. – Ale nas tak naprawdę nigdy nie było. – spojrzała po raz ostatni na napis i wstała, lekko się chwiejąc. Wychodząc z uliczki, wpadła na jakąś postać w granatowym płaszczu. Przeprosiła tylko pospiesznie, nawet nie patrząc na twarz poszkodowanego i udała się ku swojemu azylowi. Jeszcze po jakimś czasie od potrącenia czuła znajomy zapach, ale zrzuciła to na zmysł węchu i podstępny umysł, który wraz z sercem chce poczuć jego obecność, nawet jak go niema.

~*~

Kolejny dzień spędzony na siedzeniu na ławeczce w parku pod rozłożystym klonem. Dziś wzięła swój mały notesik w którym zapisywała pomysły na nowe piosenki. Inspiracji lubiła szukać w ludziach oraz w ich emocjach jakimi emanowali. To było jedno z jej ulubionych zajęć. Odgadywanie nastrojów ludzkich było dla niej niczym sprawa zaginięcia dla prywatnego detektywa. To było coś co dawało jej zajęcie, kiedy nie miała pomysłu na to co ze sobą zrobić. Była niczym.

Naskrobała coś w notesiku, próbując się skupić na tym co ma napisać, a nie na otaczającym ja świecie. Nie szło jej to najlepiej, bo do jej umysłu co rusz wkradał się zielonooki brunet z lokami i nienagannym uśmiechem widniejącym na jego przystojnej twarzy.

Spojrzała w chmury, które dziś od wczesnych godzin porannych gromadziły się nad stolicą. Pogoda odwzorowywała jej nastrój jaki gromadził się w jej całym umyśle. Przez cały ten okres czasu czuła jakąś wewnętrzną niemoc. Nie mogła wyjść z dołka w który zaprowadziły ją wszystkie wspomnienia z zielonookim. Stały się zbyt wyraziste, zbyt prawdziwe. Gdzie by jej oczy nie powędrowały tam widziała tę uśmiechniętą twarz, mówiącą jej imię.

Cher wariowała.

W każdym przechodniu widziała tego sympatycznego człowieka jakim był Harry. Kiedy patrzyła ponad tłumem miała wrażenie, że za rogiem, tuż przy piekarni, znikała burza loków. Kiedy kupowała gazetę wdawało jej się, że jej, że on stoi tuż obok i kupuje to samo co ona. Gdy przyglądała się wystawom sklepowym odnosiła wrażenie, że jest blisko jej a w szybie odbija się jego twarz z tym nienagannym uśmiechem.

Przez ostatnie dni chodziła w miejsca, gdzie razem lubili przebywać. Poczynając od ławki w parku, przez ulubioną kawiarnie na przedmieściach Londynu, a kończąc na zakamarku przy Tamizie, gdzie bunkrowali się, kiedy nie mieli ochoty na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo oprócz własnego.

Ponownie podniosła wzrok na chmury, chcąc dostrzec jakikolwiek promyk słońca, który dawałby jej jakikolwiek nadzieje na to, że kiedyś przyjdzie to lepsze jutro którego tak bardzo pragnęła. Skrzywiła się, kiedy na jej policzki poleciały pierwsze krople.

Londyn zaczynał płakać nad parą kochanków, którzy nie mieli okazji poznać smaku miłości.

~*~

Cher stała na Moście Westminsterskim patrząc w dół. Jej ramiona okrywał żółty płacz przeciwdeszczowy, a na nogi założyła fikuśne kalosze w truskawki. Poprawiła kołnierz, aby do środka nie dostały się zimne krople deszczu. Jej kosmyki poprzyklejały się do szczupłej twarzy, a ona dalej patrzyła nieprzytomnie i nienaturalnie pustym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt na horyzoncie.

Była tutaj codziennie odkąd zaczęły się ulewy nad stolicą. Kiedy budziła się każdego nowego ranka, a w jej szyby biły wielkie krople deszczu, podnosiła się na tyle szybko na ile pozwalały jej nadal bolące plecy. Szurała wełnianymi skarpetami po panelach, próbując się nie poślizgnąć. Zakładała stare, fioletowe dresy oraz za dużą bluzę My Love i wychodziła na dwór.

Podczas deszczu czuła się w pewien sposób wolna i mogła robić na co miała ochotę. Przechadzając się po zalanych przez strugi boskich łez Londynie mogła pobyć sama, chociaż znajdowała się w milionowym tłumie. Jednak miała wrażenie, że deszcz oplata ją ramionami, które szczelnie ją chronią przez ludźmi, krążącymi gdzieś obok.

Teraz jej wzrok powędrował ku majestatycznie płynącej Tamizie. Miała swoje koryto, które było niczym dom dla człowieka lub puda dla psa, kiedy ten usłyszał gdzieś w oddali grzmot. Poprawiła grzywkę, która zaczęła jej wchodzić w oczy. Jej sine od chłodu place kurczowo złapały się poręczy, gdy poczuła znowu ten silny ból w okolicach lędźwi. Zaskakiwał ją w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Powodował, że musiała usiąść na zimnym murku pod poręczą. Podkuliła nogi, patrząc jak samochody toczą się po mokrym asfalcie. Gdzieś między nimi przewijały się czarne, melonikowate, londyńskie taksówki. Ponad nimi górowały czerwone autobusy, które wysokością i wielkością pokazywały swoją wyższość. Chociaż dla niej wszystkie barwy nagle stały się nieistotne. Wszystko co ją otaczało było bure i szare jakby wylano na nie odbarwiacz. 

Przymknęła delikatnie powieki i oddała się krainie, gdzie wszystko było proste i sielankowe. Zaśmiała się, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że czegoś takiego w życiu się nie może spodziewać. Przecież w życiu nie ma happy endów jak w tanich komediach romantycznych, gdzie wszystko jest piękne i cukierkowe.

Życie jest gąszczem niepowodzeń oraz bólu, który jest powiązany z uczuciem jakim jest miłość. To właśnie ona jest główną kierowniczką zamieszania. To ona kieruje bólem oraz cierpieniem. Do tego zestawu dodaje tęsknotę, która wręcz wyżera wszystko od środka i zostawia beznamiętną pustkę w której z echem i pogłosem odbija się rozpacz jaką pozostawiła po sobie miłość. Czasem są jakieś pozytywy, ale znikają szybciej niż się pojawiły.

Tak, właśnie takie jest obecnie życie Cher Lloyd. Pozbawione jakiejkolwiek radości i kolorów, którymi kiedyś emanowało. Wszystkie barwy i pozytywy zabrał wokalista, znanego na cały świat zespołu, One Direction – Harry Styles. Pogrzebał on całą radość jaka panowała w jej malutkim życiu wraz z tym jak zaczął spotykać się z inną.

Cher już dawno mu to wybaczyła. Ale czy miała cokolwiek mu do wybaczenia? Jedynie jej słabe serce cierpiało, ona na zewnątrz jako dobra przyjaciółka cieszyła się razem z nim. Uśmiechała się kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Nie chciała być złąprzyjaciółką. Chociaż widziała, że jego szczery uśmiech został zastąpiony sztucznym grymasem, który wszyscy brali za to co ona tak bardzo kochała.

Ta smutnooka dziewczyna kochała wokalistę One Direction tak niesamowicie. Z każdym dniem rozłąki czuła jak opada z sił. Jak nie ma już powodów, żeby się uśmiechać jak to robiła kiedyś. Była pozbawiona wszystkiego co kochała. On odszedł, ona została. Została ze złamanym sercem, a raczej wielką, krwawiącą raną tam gdzie normalnie znajduje się serce.

Wstała z murku, kiedy poczuła, że ból trochę ustał. Po raz ostatni spojrzała na wodę i ruszyła ku swojemu azylowi.

04\. „ Gdy melodia przestanie grać pozostaje głucha cisza” 

Ponownie siedziała w domu. Chodząc po, zalanych przez strugi deszcz, Londynie przez cztery dni z rzędu nabawiła się niemałego kataru oraz bólu głowy. Przez kolejne, dłużące się godziny zajmowała miejsce na zimnym, marmurowym parapecie w jej sypialni. Jej małe stópki okrywały grube, niebieskie, wełniane strepety w czerwone kropki. Stary, granatowy komplet dresowy okalał jej ciało. W rękach trzymała kurczowo różowy kubek w kotki.

\- Kolejna z rzeczy przypominająca mi o nim – szepnęła, a na szybie powiła się delikatna para. Ten zabawny przedmiot miała, odkąd Harry dał jej go podczas piątego tygodnia X Factor. Miała wtedy problemy z głosem i siedziała non stop załamana, że nie wyjdzie jej tak jak by chciała. Powiedział jej wtedy, że ten fikuśny kubek pomógł mu, kiedy to w drugim odcinku miał chore gardło. Pamięta, że uśmiechnęła się do niego w podzięce i przytuliła. Po raz pierwszy mieli wtedy bliższy kontakt. On trochę się speszył, ale potem objął ją mocno i wyszeptał, że i tak będzie świetna tak jak zawsze, a potem wrócił do chłopaków, którzy się przyglądali mu uważnie.

Podczas tamtego odcinka po raz pierwszy była w dogrywce. To uczucie, że zawaliła swój występ spowodowało, że kiedy jednak dała radę i jedzie dalej pociągiem The X Factor nie mogła powstrzymać łez, które spłynęły zaraz po tym jak ogłoszono wyniki. Zbiegła wtedy ze sceny i pierwsze co zobaczyła to te zielone oczy patrzące na nią z wymalowanym smutkiem i ziarenkiem radości, że jeszcze nie nadszedł jej czas na powrót do domu. Spojrzała tylko wtedy na niego i uciekła niechcąc z nikim rozmawiać. Chciała być sama i tak było. Nikt nie przeszedł naweton.

Podkuliła nogi pod siebie i oparła głowę na kolanach. Odstawiła kubek przed siebie i zaczęła wpatrywać się w ulicę, która mimo późnej godziny wieczornej była nadal ruchliwa. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem widząc jak jakiś maluch przygląda się z fascynacją czarnemu sznaucerowi. Jego, jak podejrzewała, starsza siostra wzięła go za rękę i pociągnęła w innym kierunku.

Rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju, który był lekko widoczny w słabym świetle latarni. Zsunęła nogi, tak, że jej bezwładnie zwisały. Pomachała nimi i ostrożnie zeszła z parapetu. Syknęła na ból jaki ukuł ją w plecy, ale zignorowała go i podeszła do swoich spodni. Drżącą ręką wyciągnęła swój telefon i podeszła do kontaktu. Ówcześnie zabrała z szafki nocnej ładowarkę. Kiedy na ekraniku pojawiła się ładująca bateria, włączyła urządzenie. Jej oczom ukazała się fotografia jego zielonych oczu, mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Nie włączała telefonu odkąd wróciła czyli około tygodnia, jak nie dłużej. Czekała chwilę, a na wyświetlaczu zaczęły się po kolei pojawiać komunikaty o nieodebranych połączeniach oraz nieprzeczytanych wiadomościach.

Przejrzała kontakty, które do niej próbowały się dodzwonić. Wiele telefonów było od jej menagera czy kogoś ze sztabu. Parę razy dzwoniła do niej matka oraz siostra. Jednak ona wręcz upadła kiedy na liście jej nieodebranych połączeń znalazło się jeden tak ważny kontakt. 4 nieodebrane połączenia od: Harry.Mrugnęła kilka razy intensywnie nie mogąc uwierzyć, że on do niej dzwonił. Skarciła się w duchu za swoją głupotę.

Przeglądając uważnie każdy kontakt, jej telefon zaczął wibrować, dając znać, że przyszła nowa wiadomość. Przeszła do niej i okazało się, że poczta głosowa ma dla niej 6 nowych wiadomości głosowych sprzed ostatniego tygodnia. Wybrała odpowiedni numer i przeczekała irytującą muzyczkę, która grała w jej słuchawce. Pierwsze dwie był od jej menagera, który złościł się, że nie daje znaku życia. Trzecia była od matki, która pytała się kiedy przyjedzie do domu i, że tęskni za nią. Czwarta była ponownie od menagera, który stwierdził, że zamknęła się w swoim domu i nie chce wyjść. Piąta od jej koordynatorki śpiewu, która pytała się, kiedy wyjdą na kawę i obgadają szczegóły przyszłej trasy.

Szósta, ostatnia spowodowała, że jej serce zabiło szybciej niż by się tego spodziewała

\- Cher – jego głos tak bardzo zachrypnięty i pełen bólu, który wręcz przelewał się na nią przez słuchawkę. Jej dłonie niesamowicie drżały, a oddech stał się urywany. Musiała ponownie usiąść na parapecie, żeby nie upaść. Strach sparaliżował jej słabe ciało. – Wiem, że wróciłaś. Wi.. – głos zamarł mu w gardle, a zamiast tego dało się słyszeć charakterystyczny dźwięk pociągania nosem, który towarzyszył podczas płaczu. – Widziałem na twoim Twitterze. Nie wiem, czemu nie odbierasz. Próbowałem trzy razy i dlatego za tym czwartym chce zostawić tę wiadomość. – jego głos był cichy i tak niebywale smutny. Nie słyszała tych radosnych iskierek, które zawsze były słyszalne w jego głosie. Był taki bez wyrazu, nienaturalnie normalny. Jakby nie należał do Harry’ego. – Wiedz, że za Tobą tęsknie i świadomość, że jesteś blisko i jednocześnie daleko mnie, powoduje, że nie mogę żyć. Spotkaj się ze mną. Nie mam pojęcia kiedy odsłuchasz tę wiadomość i czy w ogóle to zrobisz. Do, mam nadzieje, zobaczenia. Harry –potem do jej uszu doszło charakterystyczne pikanie i komunikat co zrobić z wiadomością.

Spojrzała na datę ostatniego nieodebranego połączenia od Styles’a. Dzwonił do niej dwa dni temu, kiedy to ona musiała przebywać jak zwykle w parku, albo na moście. Weszła w nowe wiadomości i wystukała krótkiego sms’a.

Jutro. Nasza ławka. Południe.

Jeszcze przez chwile się zastanawiała czy wysłać treść, ale ostatecznie kliknęła opcje Wyślij. Kiedy dostała powiadomienie, że adresat otrzymał wiadomość, wyjrzała przez okno szukając jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Nie znalazła nic. Obok niej zaczął wibrować ponownie jej telefon.

Będę. Na pewno.

*

Promienienie słońca, które ukrywało się za pierzastą, szarą chmurą obudziły drobną brunetkę. Kątem oka spojrzała na zegarek wiszący na ścianie i jęknęła. Było trochę przed ósmą. Rozłożyła ręce na całej długości pościeli i lekko się przeciągnęła. Ból nadal towarzyszył jej codziennemu życiu i czasem atakował w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, jednak przyzwyczajała się do niego.

Ziewnęła delikatnie, a jedna jej noga wylądowała za powierzchnią wielkiego łóżka. Ponownie rozciągnęła mięśnie, a druga noga dołączyła do pierwszej. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczęła stopami szukać kapci, które powinny znajdować się, gdzieś przy łóżku. Kiedy je odnalazła, wsunęła drobne stópki i stanęła na nogi. Zignorowała ból, który rozprzestrzenił się po jej całym ciele. Jeszcze w minimalnym stopniu zaspana, obijała się o ściany swojego mieszkania, niechcący zrzuciła przez to wazon, który roztrzaskał się o twarde panele. Kiedy dotarła do kuchni, włączyła ekspres do kawy i usiadła na jednym z wysokich krzeseł. Na oparte o zimny blat dłonie położyła swój podbródek i przypatrywała się jak kawa leje się do kubka z kotem. Zapach świeżo mielonych ziarenek spowodował, że jej umysł otrzeźwiał i obudziła się do końca. Wzięła kubek z gorącym naparem i usiadła na parapecie. Kiedy dotarło do niej, że to dziś przyjdzie godzina zero, oddech momentalnie zatrzymał się i poczuła, że robi jej się niebywale słabo.

Odstawiła na bok kubek i westchnęła cicho. Pragnęła tego spotkania, ale jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy bała się tego bardziej niż sobie zdawała z tego sprawę. Nie wiedziała czy Harry tęsknił za nią jako przyjaciółką, którą niepodważalnie dla niego była czy też dlatego, że w głębi serca i duszy była dla niego kimś więcej.

Ponownie z jej ust wydało się ciche westchnięcie, a jej wargi zmoczyły się ciepłym napojem. Zegar w kuchni z fikuśnymi postaciami wskazywał, że jest dwadzieścia minut po ósmej. Odłożyła niedopitą kawę do zlewu i udała się do swojego królestwa. Uklękła przy jednej z walizek i odsunęła powoli zamek. Drobnymi dłońmi dotknęła swoich ubrań. Podświadomie szukała ulubionej bluzy, którą dawno podarował jej Harry. Kiedy dotknęła miękkiego materiału, poczuła jak do jej oczu cisną się łzy. Podniosła ją do góry i wtuliła twarz w ubranie. Zaciągnęła się jej zapachem niczym narkoman narkotykami. Harry Styles był jej osobistą używką. Czuła się jak na głodzie, kiedy nie było go obok niej. W takim stanie żyła przez ostatnie dwa lata, ciągle szukająca tego niesamowitego zapachu, który uzależnił ją od pierwszego spotkania.

Powoli zabrała jeszcze miętowe rurki i udała się do łazienki. Jej zmęczone spojrzenie padło na lustro, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia. Twarz Cher była zmarnowana. Ona sama nie przypominała tej radosnej dziewczyny jaką niepodważalnie była jeszcze prawie rok temu. W jej oczach nie było radości ani pozytywnego patrzenia na świat. Zsunęła z siebie piżamę w psie łapki i weszła pod prysznic. Zimne krople dawały jej w pewien sposób ukojenie, którego tak desperacko pragnęła. Każdy jej mięsień reagował na chłodny dotyk wody. Czuła jak odpływa pod wpływem tego przyjemnego doznania. Wychodząc spod niego, przez swoją nieuwagę potknęła się i gdyby nie jej resztki refleksu leżałaby jak długa na środku pomieszczenia z rozciętą głową. Dźwignęła się na proste nogi i sięgnęła po ręcznik leżący obok kabiny. Puszysty materiał otarł się o jej mokre ciało, a ona poczuła ciepło. Jej wyobraźnia postawiła jej przez oczami jego postać, wycierającą każdy skrawek jej skóry.

Ubrana w bluzę loczka i miętowe rurki, założyła ulubione kalosze i kanarkowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy. Ostatni raz spojrzała na wnętrze swojego domu, zabierając klucze z szafki przy drzwiach opuściła mieszkanie i udała się ku Mostowi Westminsterskiemu. Kroczyła powoli i niespiesząc się nigdzie patrzyła po ludziach. O dziewiątej wszyscy się gdzieś spieszyli i nie zwracali uwagi na brunetkę, która szła w kompletnie innym kierunku niż oni i w zupełnie innym tempie. Kiedy jej stopa stanęła na moście, poczuła się w pewien sposób wolna. Tylko ona tę wolność rozumiała i nie chciała się z nikim nią dzielić. To był jej sposób na samotność jaka się zagnieździła w jej życiu ostatnimi czasy.

Zatrzymała się po środku mostu i spojrzała na majestatycznie płynącą Tamizę. Przez ostatni okres czasu była jej przyjaciółką, która zawsze była tam, gdzie ona jej potrzebowała. Uśmiechnęła się niby do siebie, niby do przechodnia w czarnym płaszczu. Przyglądała się uważnie płynącej wodzie i chciałaby właśnietaką wodą być. Nie myśleć o wszystkim co ją otacza, jak życie się sypie pod jej stopami.

Złapała się mocno barierki i stanęła na murku. Jej postać wyglądała jakby leciała, była wolna niczym ptak. Puściła powoli pręt i rozłożyła ręce. Gdyby był przy niej teraz, wyglądaliby jak Jack i Rose z Titanica. Tylko czegoś brakowało. On jej nigdy nie kochał, jak Jack kochał Rose. On nigdy by się dla niej nie poświecił, jak to zrobił bohater Titanica. Ona nie była dla niego tak ważna jak się jej wydawało. Była, bo robiła za przyjaciółkę. Nigdy nie patrzył na nią w kategoriach jakich ona chciała być postrzegana. Zawsze służyła mu radą, trwała przy nim, ale kiedy ona jego potrzebowała, nie było go. Zniknął w głębinach swojej kariery, która pochłonęła go jak morska fala.

Nie byli jak Rose i Jack.

Opuściła dłonie, by znowu poczuć pod skórą zimny metal. Spojrzała na zegarek na jej chudym nadgarstku i skrzywiła się lekko. Nawet nie poczuła jak jej czas minął na zadumie. Było dwadzieścia minut do południa. Zeskoczyła z murku, za co zaklęła pod nosem, bo poczuła jak jej plecy zaczynają boleć. Zignorowała kłucie w lędźwiach i ruszyła do parku. Znowu przyglądała się twarzom szarych ludzi. Miała wrażanie, że z ich aur zniknęły kolory, a na ich miejsce weszły burości i szarości.

Weszła do parku i udała się w kierunku ich ławki. Nie krzątało się zbyt wiele osób w pobliżu, wiedziała, że to przez aurę jaka panowała od tygodnia w Londynie. Cały czas padało i nie było dnia, kiedy wyszłoby słońce bez towarzystwa deszczowych chmur. Poprawiła przyklejoną do czoła grzywkę i nastawiła kołnierz żółtego płaszcza. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i weszła w odpowiednią alejkę. Kiedy spojrzała przed siebie zobaczyła jakby kadr z jej przeszłości stanął jej przed oczyma.

Siedział tam i czekał. Jego głowa spuszczona była w dół, a nogi wygrywały jakiś tylko jemu znany rytm. Granatowy płaszcz okalał jego tors, a pod szyją miał zawiązany lekko, kaszmirowy szal w kolorze burgundu. Czarne rurki podkreślały jego szczupłe nogi. Poruszyła się niezdarnie, a jego nieprzytomnie smutny wzrok powędrował w jej kierunku. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, zapomniała jak się oddycha. Miała wrażenie, że świat i czas się zatrzymał, że tylko oni byli wstanie się poruszać. Zaczęła się dławić swoim prawdziwym powietrzem. Podeszła do ławki i usiadła na niej, podkulając nogi pod szyje. Kątem oka obserwowała co robi jej towarzysz.

Tak długo czekała na spotkanie z nim i teraz nie ma odwagi odezwać się do niego ani jednym słowem. Czuła jak się dusi z braku możliwości odezwania się do niego. Cały jej organizm jakby bał się zrobić jakikolwiek ruch w jego kierunku. Wszystkie mięśnie zastygły w jedynym momencie. Całej jej ciało ogarnął strach i ta niemożliwość. Czuła jak zaczyna brakować jej pewności siebie, chciała uciekać. Wiać, gdzie jej nikt nie znajdzie i będzie mogła utopić się w smutku tęsknoty, miłości do chłopaka jej marzeń.

\- Cher – jego głos tak niebywale zachrypnięty i głęboki. Akcje jej serca zaczęły przyspieszać, a oddech stał się urywany. Próbowała w jakikolwiek sposób zmusić się do jakiegoś ruchu. Jednak nie wykonała nic; najmniejszego ruchu, który by pokazał jak bardzo tęskniła za nim. Jak bardzo jej serce wyrywało się do niego, jak ciało pragnęło dotyku. Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem pełnym bólu i cierpienia. Na zawsze uśmiechniętej twarzy, teraz widniało zmęczenie i tęsknota. Brzoskwiniowy kolor skóry został zastąpiony przez szarości. Loki wydawały się nie mieć już tej sprężystości, a ich odcień jakby wyblakł.

Przestraszonym wzrokiem przyglądała się jego poczynaniom. Siedział i wpatrywał się w nią, jakby była obrazem wystawionym na aukcje dobroczynną. Przeszywał wzrokiem jej całe ciało, poczynając od czubka głowy, kończąc na stopach odzianych w fikuśne kalosze. Miała wrażenie, że jej ciało drętwieje pod wpływem jego wzroku, jak paraliż podąża za jego spojrzeniem. Traciła oddech za każdym razem, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały.

Wpatrywała się w jego profil, kiedy on przeniósł wzrok na gołębie. Wydawało, że coś go trapiło, nie dawało żyć. Zawsze miał uczucia wypisane w tych zielonych oczach i na brzoskwiniowych ustach.

\- Chciałeś się spotkać – jej głos był drżący, tak niesamowicie nie podobny do jej radosnego głosu, jaki kiedyś posiadała. Strach opanował jej struny głosowe, a tęsknota ścisnęła gardło sidłami, których nie była wstanie pokonać. Dźwięk ugrzązł jej gdzieś w zakamarkach duszy, bała się. Przeraźliwie się bała jego głosu, a jeszcze bardziej tego co jej odpowie. Ponownie jego trawiaste tęczówki odbyły wędrówkę po jej twarzy. Szukały jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia dla siebie. Na jedną krótką chwilę zatrzymał się na jej ustach, które przez jego wzrok zamarły w bezruchu.

Wypuścił ze świstem powietrze z ust, a jego ręka powędrowała w jej kierunku. Spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. Bała się jego najmniejszego dotyku, miała wrażenie, że wtedy się rozsypie jak domek z kart. On widząc jej strach wymalowany na chudej twarzy, cofnął dłoń. Pokręcił głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć nie potrzebnej myśli.

\- Chciałem się z tobą spotkać. Ja.. Cher nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.. to trudne – słowa ugrzęzły mu w gardle, głośno połykał ślinę. Ona jeszcze bardziej znieruchomiała. Chciała się do niego przytulić, poczuć jego zapach za którym tak niesamowicie tęskniła i zapomnieć o otaczającym ja świecie. Jednak jej wszystkie mięśnie zbuntowały się w jednej chwili i nie była wstanie poruszyć się nawet o centymetr. Patrzyła tylko na niego tymi swoimi brązowymi oczyma, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. – Tęskniłem za tobą, Cher. Tak bardzo mi cie brakowało. Byłaś moim powietrzem, a kiedy to się skończyło, zacząłem się dusić. Teraz czuje, że oddycham, ale czegoś brakuje.

Zielone oczy patrzyły na nią z nadzieją, która wręcz przelewała się na jej drobną osobę. Cher potarła delikatnie swoje dłonie, chcąc dostarczyć im jakiegoś ciepła. Nie wiedziała co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Jakie słowa będą najodpowiedniejsze, jakie czyny nie zranią jego duszy oraz serca. Dziewczyna myślała o nim, nie chciała, żeby cierpiał tak jak ona, kiedy ją zostawił. Chciała jego szczęścia, ale jednocześnie bała się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Zaufania – szepnęła w jego kierunku. Wypowiedzenie tego jednego wyrazu było dla niej bardziej wyczerpujące niż jakby miała przebiec cały maraton olimpijski. Poczuła jak jej ciało staje się ciężkie, jak to jedno słowo wyczerpało całe jej pokłady energii. Widziała, że na jego twarzy pojawia się cień smutku i zwątpienia.

Wyciągnęła drżącą dłoń w jego kierunku. Bała się, że jak go dotknie będzie tylko szklanym wyobrażeniem jej marzenia. Kiedy dotknęła faktury jego płaszcza, wiedziała, że jest prawdziwy i nie rozsypie się przez jej dotyk. Wykorzystała wszystkie siły jakie miała w sobie, żeby odważyć się na ten ruch. Był to dla niej niebywały wyczyn.

Po raz ostatni na niego spojrzała i wstała z ławki, wręczając mu kawałek pomiętej kartki, a następnie udała się ku wyjściu z parku. Chłopak dalej stał i patrzył na jej drobną osobę, która uciekała od niego. Spojrzał na kartkę i przeleciał wzrokiem:

\- Znajdź mnie tam, gdzie gwiazdy schodzą ku horyzontowi.

\- Odzyskaj to co straciłeś, aby poznać smak zwycięstwa.

\- Zapłać za zdradę, którą, niczym kołek cisowy, wbiłeś w moje serce

\- Zrozum czego pragnę i odnajdź siebie w tym wszystkim

\- Odnajdź miłość, tam gdzie miałeś przyjaźń

05\. „ W poszukiwaniu siebie potrzebne jest szczęście”

Zielonooki chłopak leżał na swoim dwuosobowym łóżku, patrząc się, z wymalowanym smutkiem na twarzy, w sufit. Wszystkie jego myśli krążyły wokół drobnej brunetki. Przyznał się przed samym sobą, przed nią, a nawet przed Louisem, że cholernie za nią tęsknił. Była czymś niesamowitym, potrzebnym do życia tlenem, który stracił kilka chwil temu. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdołał egzystować bez niej te wszystkie minuty swojego życia.

Czuł jak ulatuje z niego chęć bycia na tym globie. Nie mógł się pogodzić z faktem, że tak okrutnie ją traktował przez te wszystkie czasy. Ta myśl krążyła w jego ciele i umyśle.

Patrzył na pomiętą kartkę którą mu dała. Z początku nie rozumiał przekazu jaki był zawarty w tych wszystkich słowach, co chciała mu tym przekazać. Jednak, przy głębszym przemyśleniu zaczął łączyć fakty. Zadał sobie sprawę jak ona się czuła przez te wszystkie momenty, jeszcze w x faktorze, potem podczas trasy. Udawał, że nie widział zaschniętych łez na jej policzkach i tych nowych, które tworzyły się w jej czekoladowych oczach.

Nie to, że nie widział. On nie chciał ich widzieć, nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za nie. Był w pełni świadomy, że to on był powodem tych narastających łez. Kiedy był z Caroline, chciał widzieć w niej tę chudą, drobniutką brunetkę o skrzaciastej urodzie. Nigdy głośno się nie przyznał, że tego chce. Zwyczajnie się bał, że ona nie jest dla niego. Że to nie on jest jej przeznaczony. Przecież tak bardzo różnili się pod wieloma względami. On miał miliony fanek na całym świecie, w karach których nawet nie pamiętał z lekcji geografii. Za to ona po całym szale X Factora popadła w wir pracy, wyjeżdżała. Nie miała czasu na nic i powoli traciła na wszystko siły. A on? On tak samo, tylko nie chciał się za nic przyznać, że zwyczajnie nie daje rady, że już nie widzi sensu w swojej dalszej egzystencji.

Każdy kto na niego patrzył, mógł bez zawahania powiedzieć, że ten chłopak ma wszystko. Ale jednak brakowało jednej znaczącej części tej układanki. Brunetowi o zielonym spojrzeniu potrzeba było jedynie grama miłości, której tak desperacko potrzebował. Czystego i niczym nie zmąconego uczucia jakie mogła dać mu jednak drobna dziewczyna w kaloszach i kanarkowym płaszczu.

Dźwignął się na nogi, ignorując fakt, że kompletnie ich nie czuje. Podszedł do wielkiego okna, które dawało mu zapierający dech w piersiach widok na Londyn nocą. Jego oczy powędrowały ku, usypanemu przez miliony jasnych punkcików, niebieskiemu sklepieniu. Położył zimne dłonie do szyby. Na szkle pojawił się obłoczek pary. Chłopak westchnął cicho, zastanawiając się czy ona teraz też patrzy na niebo i myśli o nim, tak jak on o niej. Ręce zacisnęły się w pięści, a oczy nadzwyczaj mocno zostały przymknięte. Nie chciał płakać, nie chciał pokazać jak bardzo jej dzisiejsze zachowanie go zraniło. Ta jej nadzwyczajna ostrożność w gestach, cofanie rąk, lęk w jej niezwykle czekoladowych oczach. Tak bardzo nie chciał go w nich widzieć.

Ona zwyczajnie się go bała.

Pięściami uderzył w szybę, a ta jednak została niewzruszona na jego akty agresji. Westchnął z irytacji i własnej bezradności. Skierował wzrok na pomiętą kartkę z przekazem. Odwrócił całe ciało i zsunął się z bezsilności w dół. Po jego bladych policzkach leciały coraz to szybciej łzy gorzkiej rozpaczy. Już chwilę później można było słyszeć krzyk wydobywający się z ciała tego chłopaka, który został przytłoczony przez tak wielkie problemy.

Objął ramionami kolana, a jego ciało zaczęło poruszać się w przód i w tył. Czuł się tak niesamowicie bezradny. Głośny szloch bruneta przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Znał ten sygnał. Dwa stuknięcia podrząd odczekanie chwili i znowu puknięcie. Wiedział, że to Louis. Że znowu się zamartwia jego stanem psychicznym. Był wdzięczny Bogu, że postawił przed nim tak niesamowitego przyjaciela, który zawsze jest wstanie mu pomóc.

– Wejdź – powiedział na tyle głośno, na ile mu pozwalał szloch. Drzwi lekko się otworzyły, a przez szparę zajrzała rozjuszona fryzura szatyna. Jego twarzy nie zdobił jak zwykle psotny uśmiech, a oczy nie były pełne pozytywnej energii. Była taka zwykła, szara i smutna.

Harry’ego i Louisa zawsze łączyła niezwykła więź. Taką jaką z reguły mają bliźniacy jedno czy dwujajowi. Ich umysły były w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób połączone. Nastroje wzajemnie im się udzielały. Kiedy jeden był smutny, drugi natychmiast nie miał ochoty na wygłupy. Tak było i tej nocy.

Lou wszedł do pokoju, delikatnie zamykając za sobą drewniane drzwi. Był tak bardzo niezdarny w tym momencie. Wydawał się zagubiony. Spojrzał w oczy Harry’ego i podszedł do niego bliżej. Brunet otarł łzy z policzków kiedy szatyn usiadł naprzeciw niego. Widać po nim było, że nie wiedział jak ma zacząć tą rozmowa, która była nieunikniona.

Szatyn wciągnął haust powietrza.

– Harry wyglądasz jak duch – szepnął do niego, patrząc wprost w jego oczy. Brunet był przerażony i zaczął się jeszcze bardziej bujać. – Co ta dziewczyna z tobą wyrabia. Jesteś marną podróbką tamtego uśmiechniętego chłopaka.

Brunet prychnął.

– Dawno zniknął tamten uśmiechnięty chłopak. – powtórzył jego słowa z nutą ironii w głosie. – Zniknął gdzieś pośród sławy, pieniędzy i pracy. Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś mój prawdziwy uśmiech? Ten jakim obdarowywałem ludzi podczas konkursu? Nie mam powodów do tamtego, szczerego uśmiechu, Louis. – zakończył swój wywód chłopak. Szatyn nie miał pojęcia jak mu pomóc. Nienawidził takich momentów jak ten, kiedy nie wiedział jak podnieść go z emocjonalnego dołka.

Podniósł się z siadu tureckiego i objął ramionami, trzęsące się ciało przyjaciela. Nie wiedział jak może pomóc swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Bezradność go dobijała.

– Chce o nią walczyć, Louis – szepnął, wtulając się w ciało szatyna. Dzięki niemu zaczął wierzyć, że może być jeszcze szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo i niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy.

06\. „Plany są dobre dla idiotów. Na żywioł idą tylko odważni.”

Harry nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Przez koszmary budził się co chwila zalany zimnym potem. Jego koszarami była dziewczyna o czekoladowym spojrzeniu. Pojawiała się od razu, kiedy zamknął oczy, chcąc w jakiś sposób odpocząć, ona nie dawała mu spokoju. Wiedział, że musi ją odzyskać, teraz albo nigdy. Chciał poczuć to uczcie, które już dawno z niego uszło. Miłość jaką emanowała tamta dziewczyna była wstanie go uleczyć z toksyczności życia jakie go pochłonęło. Chciał odrobinę tego uczucia. Ono mu pomoże, wiedział. Był tego pewien.

Zerwał się do góry. Wiszący zegar przed nim wskazywał szóstą rano. Zszedł z łóżka i nie zważając na bose stopy powędrował do kuchni. Wyciągnął ulubiony kubek z kotami, ona miała taki sam. Dał jej jeszcze w X Factor. Pamiętał dotąd jej uśmiech jakim go obdarzyła po tym. Oddałby wszystko za jeszcze jeden taki uśmiech. Wszystko. Każde pieniądze tego świata. Każde, największe. Ale miał świadomość, że rana jaką jej zadał była ogromna i dlatego bała się go jaki nikogo innego na tym świecie. Nienawidził się za to, że był ślepy na miłość emanującą z niego do niej. Przecież sam Louis zwykł mawiać, że byli dla siebie stworzeni. Oboje szaleni, oboje nieokiełznani. Ona lubiła łamać zasady, kiedy on je stawiał. Przecież wszystko mogło być tak pięknie, ale on, idiota do kwadratu, musiał to wszystko spieprzyć tak, że bała się go dotknąć, jakby parzył.

Pokręcił głową w zażenowaniu nad własnymi myślami i wyjął z szafki nad sobą pudełeczko Yorkshaire Tea, którą Louis pił natrętnie. Potrafił wypić kilka a nawet kilkanaście filiżanek tego napoju. Harry czasami złośliwe go nazywał rodowitym Brytyjczykiem, który namiętnie pijał herbatę, gdy tylko mógł. Dla Stylesa to była lekka przesada, ale gdy tylko Harry o tym mówił, mógł się spodziewać nagłego ataku ze strony przyjaciela.

Hazza nie przepadał za smakiem herbaty. Była dla niego niezbyt interesujący. Był to zwykły napój, który mógł istnieć lub nie. Pił ją, bo nic innego nie było. Kawy tym bardziej nie lubił, więc z dwojga złego lepsza herbata.

Westchnął cichutko, kiedy wrzucił torebkę do kubka. Włączył elektryczny czajnik i czekał, aż zabrzęczy urządzenie. Oparł się o blat, wbijając wzrok w ścianę, która znajdowała się naprzeciw niego. Jej kremowy kolor przypominał jej twarz, która jeszcze stosunkowo niedawno patrzyła na niego z miłością. Czemu więc nie umiał jej dostrzec?

Był głupi jak przysłowiowy but. Przecież nawet ślepiec mógłby zobaczyć tę miłość jaka emanowała z jej drobnego ciała w jego kierunku, więc czemu on tego oczywistego nie zauważył? Przecież trzeba być na serio głupim i nierozwiniętym, żeby czegoś takiego nie zauważyć.

Kiedy czajnik się wyłączył, wziął go w dłoń i przechylając zawartość, przelał wodę do kubka. Jego myśli krążyły gdzieś wokoło pomiętej kartki jaką mu dała. Wiedział, że to wszystko są słowa z jej promocyjnego singla dla Good child ale nie miał pojęcia, że ta piosenka jest w jakiś sposób kierowana do niego. Do każdego tylko nie do niego, to takie niezrozumiałe, ale jednocześnie powiedziane bardzo wprost.

Wskoczył na blat i patrzył jak jasna poświata rozchodzi się po przestrzennej kuchni. Nawet nie wiedział po co tak wcześnie wstał. Przecież znowu mógł koczować u siebie w pokoju, tak jak to robił przez ostatnie dni. Ale postanowił, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie inny. Pełen zmian. Zmian na lepsze, oczywiście. Nie chciał być już powodem jej, rozrywającego na małe części serca, smutku. Chciał, żeby znowu się uśmiechała, żeby był powodem jej uroczego uśmiechu. Chciał i mógł tego dokonać.

Bo ją kocha.

A ona kocha jego.

Zeskoczył z zimnego, marmurowego blatu i popędził do swojego pokoju w celu znalezienia owej karteczki. Kiedy przerzucił wszystkie rzeczy w swoim pokoju i jej nie znalazł, popadł w panikę.

– Gdzie ona jest? No gdzie? – mruczał do siebie. Kiedy już był na skraju załamania dojrzał swoje spodnie, które miał na sobie dnia w którym się spotkali. Doskoczył w jednym susie do nich i przeszukał zawartość kieszeni. Kiedy jego alabastrowe dłonie dotknęły papieru, automatycznie jego serce zwolniło tempo z szaleńczego biegu na spokojny marsz. Odetchnął z ulgą. Wyjął ją i usiadł na podłodze. Rozłożył ją i kilkanaście razy przeczytał zdania, które znał już na pamięć. Ale co mu po znaniu tego, kiedy ważniejsza była realizacja ich. Teraz to było najważniejsze.

– Znajdź mnie tam, gdzie gwiazdy schodzą ku horyzontowi – przeczytał na głos. Nie do końca wiedział co mogło to oznaczać. Nigdy nie był dobry z interpretacji. Zawsze dostawał dwóje na angielskim, kiedy jeszcze w szkole średniej interpretowali wiersze najsłynniejszych angielskich i zagranicznych poetów. Dotąd mu się po nocach śnią przykłady z romantyzmu. Nienawidził szczerze tego okresu literatury. Wyjątkowo wnerwiająca była.

Wstał z podłogi i zaczął przechadzać się z kąta w kąt myśląc nad tym, co chciała mu przekazać tymi słowami. Musiało to być coś, na co mógł spokojnie wpaść. Coś mu znanego, miejsce, gdzie musiał już być.

Jak na zawołanie stanął wryty w podłogę. Most Westminsterski. Chodzili tam przecież zawsze kiedy nie chciało się im przebywać na nurtujących próbach podczas X Factor. Zerwał się w kierunku spodni i szybko je założył na swoje chude nogi. Ręką sięgnął po czarną bluzę i pobiegł w kierunku przedpokoju. Po drodze jednak wpadł na kogoś, co skutecznie ostudziło jego zapał.

– Gdzie tak pędzisz, Curly? – do jego uszu doszedł mocno irlandzki akcent blondyna. Spojrzał w jego niebieskie tęczówki i nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Dobrze wiedział, że Niall będzie przeciwny jego spotkaniu z brązowooką. Horan nigdy jej tak naprawdę nie opuścił, jako jedyny utrzymywał z nią kontakt taki jawny. Pisali do siebie na twitterze wiadomości, nawet nie zbyt inteligentne.

Jednak utrzymywał z nią kontakt. Robił coś co powinien robić on, Harry, ale przestraszył się uczucia jakie się w nim tliło zaraz po trasie. Przecież dał jej ten cholerny wisiorek, to wiele już znaczyło. Miał nadzieję, że ona zrozumie, że będzie czekać. Ale na co miała czekać, skoro on wybrał inną kobietę i zostawił ją z gigantycznym znakiem zapytania na czole.

Ponownie spojrzał w niebieskie tęczówki, które domagały się odpowiedzi na zadane przez niego pytanie. Bał się mu cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, bo wiedział, że zabroni mu jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Pewnie Cher wiele razy mu mówiła o uczuciach. Na sto procent wiedział, że go kocha. Że nadal je jest dla niej kimś, kiedy ona jest dla niego nikim. Ale tak nie było. Ona była dla niego kimś. Tylko on się za bardzo tego wszystkiego bał. To przerażenie go zjadło, nie brak uczucia.

– Na Most Westminsterski – szepnął cicho, przeskakując z nogi na nogę. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Niall wiedział o jego schadzkach na moście z Cher podczas konkursu. Jeśli nie wiedział, będzie uratowany, ale jednocześnie Horan może zadawać niewygodne pytania. A jeśli wiedział, był już skreślony. Blondynek nie puści go tak łatwo.

Niall przyglądał mu się z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, próbując coś wyczytać z zielonych tęczówek przyjaciela. Widział w nich jedynie strach. Obawę, że odkryję prawdziwy cel wędrówki Harry’ego na most.

Harry niespokojnie spojrzał na zegar. Dochodziła dziewiąta, miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna tam będzie, ale na razie nie miał jak się ruszyć, bo był przygwożdżony do ściany pytaniami ciskającymi ze strony blond Irlandczyka.

– Po co się wybierasz na most o tej godzinie? – w jego pytaniu było coś niepokojącego. Brunet odniósł wrażenie, że on coś podejrzewa, przez co jego serce przyspieszyło automatycznie tempa. Oddech stał się urywany, a ręce zaczęły się trząść.

Co miał mu odpowiedzieć. Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć, że idzie na spotkanie. Nie. Nie może.

– Przewietrzyć się. Wiesz, żeby dotlenić mózg.

– Kłamiesz, Styles. – syknął. Jego oczy automatycznie pociemniały, a na usta wszedł wyraz irytacji. Wpadł. Horan wiedział o ich miejscu, wiedział najprawdopodobniej, że się z nim spotkała, że wszystkie jej uczucia powróciły. Był już martwy. On musiał teraz wyjść.

Zerwał się pędem w stronę drzwi, ale Irlandczyk był równie szybki i dogonił go, zakleszczając żelazny uścisk na kapturze jego bluzy, nie pozwalając mu wyjść na zewnątrz. Siła jaka odrzuciła zielonookiego do tyłu była na tyle silna, że wpadł na komodę stojącą w przedpokoju.

– Wiem, że idziesz do niej. Wiem, bo mi powiedziała. Znowu ją zranisz, znowu będzie cierpieć, bo ty się nie umiesz zdecydować. Czego ty jeszcze ode niej chcesz? No powiedz mi, Styles? Do cholery mi to powiedz! – krzyknął do ucha bruneta. Nie chciał, żeby znowu jej się coś stało, była taka słaba, wiedział o tym, ale miał zamiar być jej kołem ratunkowym. Kochał ją przecież.

– Nie masz pojęcia o niczym, Horan! Kocham ją!

– Pierdolisz, nie kochasz jej. Gdybyś ją kochał, odzywałbyś się do niej. Nie byłeś jakoś wrakiem człowieka przez te dwa lata. Nie płakałeś w poduszkę. Nie masz również pojęcia co się z nią działo, kiedy ty wyciąłeś ją ze swojego życiorysu. I nagle przypomniało ci się i wracasz niczym bohater wojenny. Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić.

– Odwal się ode mnie, błagam. Chce ją odzyskać. Może nie było po mnie widać, ale ja cierpiałem od momentu w którym z łamiącym serce „Wybacz” dałem jej mój wisiorek w kształcie papierowego samolocika. Jak rozrywał mnie fakt, że jest daleko ode mnie, że nie mam możliwości wyjaśnienia jej wszystkiego. Nie ja w tym momencie zgrywam bohatera, ale ty. Gdyby nie chciała mnie widzieć, olałaby mnie. Ale nie zrobiła tego, wiem, że mnie kocha, a ja kocham ją. Kiedy spełnię jej oczekiwania, będę mógł się ubiegać o to, żeby mi ponownie zaufała. Więc nie wtrącaj się z łaski swojej i daj mi wyjść – szepnął z irytacją i nie patrząc na swojego rozmówce, opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy w jego twarz uderzyło zimne powietrze, zaczął logicznie myśleć. Ponownie wyjął kartkę z kieszeni i przeczytał kolejną wskazówkę od dziewczyny.

– Odzyskaj to co straciłeś, aby poznać smak zwycięstwa – szepnął do siebie. Wiedział, że chodziło o jej zaufanie, przyjaźń, miłość. Jeśli to odzyska, będzie niczym bohater z czasów wojennych. Nie było na tym świecie osoby tak samo ważnej jak ta drobna brunetka.

Stanął na przejściu dla pieszych, czekając, aż zmieni się światło. Ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok ku karteczce.

– Zapłać za zdradę, którą, niczym kołek cisowy, wbiłeś w moje serce – mimowolnie w jego oczach stanęły łzy. Chodziło o Caroline. Widział w jej oczach żal, że wybrał ją. Ale ona o niego nie walczyła, święcie przekonana, że on ją prawdziwie kocha. Tak nie było. Jego małe serduszko należało do brązowookiej brunetki o ciemnych włosach, ale nie chciał tego uczucia widzieć. Jednak nie chciał się do tego przyznać przed samym sobą. Był głupi, a może nadal jest.

– Zrozum czego pragnę i odnajdź siebie w tym wszystkim – pragnęła miłości, to oczywiste, ale gdzie w tym miejsce dla bruneta? Wiedział, że teraz ma szanse na to wszystko, na jej niewinną miłość. Że może być szczęśliwy. Prawdziwie szczęśliwy, tak prawdziwie jak nie był odkąd ją zostawił na pastwę losu.

Był ignorantem dziewiczej miłości.

– Odnajdź miłość, tam gdzie miałeś przyjaźń – to chyba było najbardziej oczywiste. Chciała, żeby widział w niej kogoś więcej niżeli przyjaciółkę, ale zawsze tak było. Że widział w niej więcej niż sobie wyobrażała. Przecież ją kochał, ale nie miał pojęcia, że taką miłością. Miłością partnerską, nie braterską.

Przeczytał jeszcze milion razy naskrobane przez brunetkę słowa, zanim się zorientował, że stoi w jednym miejscu od kilku minut, a światło na skrzyżowaniu zmieniło się parokrotnie.

07\. „Gdzie jest ta miłość?”

Biegł w zastraszająco szybkim tempie po całej długości Mostu Westminsterskiego. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że ona tam będzie. Musiała tam być. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak zagarnąć ją w ramiona i przytulić do swojego torsu, żeby poczuła się bezpieczna i kochana. Chciał, żeby w jego ramionach poczuła miłość jaka biła od niego w jej stronę. Jak bardzo za nią tęsknił, jak bardzo kochał.

Nie zwracał uwagi na przechodniów, którzy się na niego złowrogo patrzyli. Wpadał na nich nie mówiąc słów przeprosin. W tym momencie liczyła się tylko ona, nie obchodzili go inni.

Kiedy jego zielone tęczówki zobaczyły drobną postać przy barierce ubraną w żółty płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, fikuśne kalosze i kocią czapkę, wiedział, że Bóg istnieje. Przyprowadził ją tutaj, bo wiedział, że prawdziwa miłość nie zdarza się tak często w życiach młodych ludzi.

Przyspieszył, kiedy spostrzegł, że odrywa się od zimnego metalu i kieruje się w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie mógł teraz pozwolić jej odejść. Nie w tym momencie, gdy wszystko mogło być dobrze. Gdy mógł odzyskać coś co stracił dawno temu.

Dzieliło ich ponad dwadzieścia metrów. Natężył wszystkie mięśnie w swoim ciele i zaczął biec niewyobrażalnie szybko. Niektórzy przechodnie po tej i przeciwnej stronie mostu patrzyli z podziwem na niego, biegnącego do swojej miłości, która oddalała się od niego. Było coraz mniej do przebiegnięcia, jeszcze trochę, jeszcze kawałek i będzie w swoim osobistym raju. W jej ramionach.

– CHER – krzyknął, biegnąc szybko. Gdy usłyszała jego krzyk, przystanęła w miejscu. Jednak nie odwróciła się do niego przodem. Chyba się bała na niego spojrzeć. Dobiegł do niej, przytulając jej plecy do swojego torsu. Nie uciekła mu, najprawdopodobniej była w szoku.

– Cher – szepnął w jej włosy. Położyła delikatnie dłonie na jego rękach, otulających jej pas. Poczuł znajomy wstrząs w okolicach serca. Dotknęła go i to była najlepsza rzecz jaką dotąd doświadczył. Jej delikatny gest był przepełniony obawą, ale i wielkim uczuciem jakie kotłowało się w jej sercu.

– Harreh – mruknęła do niego, odwracając się tak, aby patrzeć na niego swoimi wielkimi, ciemnymi oczami. Zabrakło mu powietrza, kiedy przyglądał się jej delikatnym rysom, kilku piegom na jej malutkim nosie, ale największe wrażenie zrobiły na nim jej oczy. Nie były się już go. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale widział, że nie ma w nich już obawy ani strachu.

– No to gdzie ta nasza miłość? – szepnął jej w usta, aby chwilę później pocałować je po raz pierwszy w życiu. Smakowały cierpieniem i tęsknotą za uczuciem.

Czuł jak drży pod wpływem jego ust na swoich. Ale nie odtrąciła go, przecież go kochała. Szczerze i z pasją.

Tak właśnie powinna wyglądać miłość. Jedna strona kocha drugą. Kiedy jedna ucieka, druga ją goni. Kiedy jedna upada, druga ją podnosi. Kiedy jedna nie chce, druga odchodzi. Kiedy obie kochają bezgranicznie, nie ma obaw.

Dlatego nie bójcie się kochać.

Miłość jest to jedyne co zostaje w życiu człowieka. Nie odrzucajcie możliwości bycia kochanym, nigdy. Nigdy nie poddawajcie się w walczeniu o drugą osobę, bo miłość jest dla wytrwałych.

 

 


End file.
